Xandy
Who is he? Xandy was a high school student named Kevin Lin before registered as a Creepypasta. Follow his story where he's threaten, disappearing from the incident, and becoming a psychopath. Creator: TheMask101 Backstory: Narration = *...* Actions = {...} Event = ... Head = (...) *January 19th, 2018. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. Was it depression, was it jealously? It all started when my crush, Scarlet, was later taken by Rocky, the new kid, and a junior year student.* {Kevin walks out of the bus and saw Scarlet on her way to the entrance} {He'd walk towards her} Kevin: Hi Scarlet... {Yawns} Scarlet: Good morning, Kevin. You’re still wearing the same clothing? Kevin: What else can I wear? {Rocky bumps into Kevin} Rocky: {Sarcasm} Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Kevin: I can tell that was on purpose. Rocky: Listen, she is my girlfriend and you do not have to right to talk to her, or else you're a dead loser. {Flashback while the word loser echoed till it faded} {Rocky walks away} Scarlet: Are you ok? Kevin: Just a headache... {Walks away} PM - Lunch Time {Kevin still has a headache} {Kevin sits with Jack} Kevin: Really? You haven't done your math homework. Jack: Ok, I was slacking off. Big deal. Kevin: That's gonna be due next period, you need to fini- {Rocky spills chocolate milk on Kevin} Rocky: {Sarcasm} Oh, I am so sorry for bumping into you. Kevin: Can you knock it off? Jack: Great, my homework is soaked. Rocky: That's good, I hope you get an A+. Hehe. PM - School Ended Kevin: {Walks to his bus} Y: (Pathetic) {Echoed} {Kevn turns around seeing no one behind him, turns back around face to face with Scarlet} Scarlet: Oh, hi! Kevin: (Too close) Hi...? {Rocky pushed Kevin into the bus wall} Rocky: Just what the hell you think you're doing. VIRGIN! Kevin: What the hell is your problem! Scarlet: Put him down Rocky. Rocky: Oh I'll put him down alright. {Tries to smash his head} head Y: (Stand up for yourself) {Echoed} (This world was always cruel) {Echoed} (You have no one to trust, Only yourself) {Echoed} Kevin: (What do you mean?) {Echoed} X: (You're weak) {Echoed} (If you don't do anything, you'll die) {Echoed} Y: (Survival of the fittest, Kevin) {Echoed} (Survival of the fittest) {Echoed} of the head Kevin: {Grabs his fist as Rocky threw a punch} Wrong move... dick... {Kevin's iris both turned red and slams Rocky onto the school wall} {Rocky instantly fainted} {Kevin's eyes turned normal, looked at the crowd, runs away into a forest} Days after Kevin's Disappearance {Teacher making roll calls} Teacher: Kevin?... Huh, he's absent again. {Continues} Jack: This is probably Rocky's fault Scarlet: No, it’s my fault. PM - School Ended {Jack found Scarlet} Jack: Where are you going? Scarlet: I'm gonna follow his trail. Jack: I'm coming with you, you can't go alone. Scarlet: I'll be fine. Jack: You'll be in danger, who will protect you if nobody's by your side? Scarlet: Fine, you can come. PM - Scarlet and Jack decided to go home late to find Kevin in the forest {Scarlet and Jack would continue to shout his name until a mysterious figure with blue glowing eyes appeared} Scarlet: {Gasp} X: Don’t freak out, I'm not here to hurt you. Scarlet: Who are you? {Kevin's left eye turned red} Kevin: What are you doing here. {A moment of silence... then they recognize his voice} Kevin: I ask you to leave the forest, now. Scarlet: What happened to you? Why are your eyes glowing? Kevin: It's none of your business. Jack: What happened to you? Why are your eyes glowing? Kevin: Your jokes are still not funny Mr. Hilarious. Jack: ...Just tell us what happened to you, we can help. Kevin: It's a long story. 1 of Kevin's disappearance {Kevin constantly running until he stopped} {Panting} Kevin: I don't know why you're following me. ???: That's because I am monitoring. Kevin: Who are you anyways? ???: I don't share details, you may call me The Artist. Kevin: The Artist? What do you do, draw stuff? The Artist: No, I create stories. Everything that happened in your life was caused by my choices and my decisions. Kevin: Caused by choices?... The Artist: You were about to die, so I created 2 entities living inside your mind. X is your friendly personality, and Y is gonna assist you in fighting. Kevin: Why are you doing this to me. Artist disappeared without answering his question Kevin: The white glowing figure didn't bother asking my questions. Jack: Are you coming home? Kevin: I wil- {Kevin's eyes turned blue again} Jack: Kevin? X: Scarlet, Jack, I'm afraid I won't. You need to hurry! Scarlet: What's going on? X: He's coming! Jack: Who's coming? X: You need to go! Jack: You're not telling me anyth- X: JUST'S GO! DON'T LOOK BACK! {Scarlet and Jack both ran away from Kevin as soon as possible} {Kevin's eyes both turned red} The End...? Appearance: Xandy wears a black hoodie (Rarely wears a grey jacket), blue jeans, and black Nike shoes. Before registered as a Creepypasta he once had black hair and brown eyes, (Always believing they're darkish grey). Xandy actually has two forms: When he takes off his hoodie, he becomes his human form (eyes stop glowing). However. when wearing his hoodie, his entire body becomes a shadow, his shadow form, (eyes start glowing). Why he was named Xandy. Xandy was identified as a Two-Personality Psychopath/Killer. His name is actually a separate word: X and Y. X is Kevin's kindness if Xandy's eyes both glow blue, he is friendly. On the other hand, Y is Kevin's despair, if Xandy's eyes both glow red, he is something you should run away from. If both eyes turned blue and red that means he's himself. Voice: Kevin's voice sounds completely normal. X's voice sounds like Theta from Red vs Blue. Y's voice sounds a lot like Venom from Marvel. Likes & Dislikes Facts: * Xandy's weapon of choice is a hammer (Rarely seen using a machete) * Always loses in an argument * Has met Slenderman many times before * He is 15-year-old from the beginning of the story (Currently 19-year-old) (16-year-old IRL) * Born on November (Scorpio) * He is not gay so don't even think about making a fanfic (Yes, I'm watching you) * His eyes once turned purple * He doesn't work with either Slendy or Zalgo * Gets a little annoyed around Xtrm Ampz. (But sometimes you got to stick with it) * Unable to be mind-controlled or possessed (Noone, not even himself, knows why and how) * He is the weakest creepypasta out of everybody you know. * Catchphrase: "I'm not insane, I'm just a little crazy." * Theme Song Q&A: Q1: What happened to his parents and how they die? A: They were murdered by Slender man because Xandy refused to become his proxy. Q2: What makes him a killer? A: Xandy is a psychopath who wants to kill only those who hated him, bullied him, abused him, and hurt his feelings. The world can be a cruel place sometimes. Q3: Does Xandy have any friends? A: He never had friends. He always thinks the world hates him, or he was cursed by God to kill anybody who becomes his friend. As for people who want to become his friend, he only thinks they're pretending to be friendly. Q4: What does Jack and Scarlet look like? A: Jack has a darkish brown hair with a little bit of a beard (More like let's say, it was shaved), and his eyes are black. Scarlet has a lighter brown long hair. Q5: "His eyes once turned purple," what does it mean? A: It means his anger. A personality nobody can talk about. Q6: Is Xandy real? A: Personally as the creator of this wiki, I AM in fact Xandy. However, that doesn't mean I am a creepypasta. Me, Scarlet, Jack, and the setting the story takes place are real, the only thing that's not real is Rocky and the whole split personality thing. I created this creepypasta because I want to show people how I feel after getting bullied a lot in games or real life. Plus I love creating fictional stories about myself, from superheroes to crazy adventures. Q7: What happened to Scarlet and Jack afterward? A: Jack and Scarlet's status is alive. Q8: Does he like girls? A: He has a bad relationship with everybody. Q9: What are Xandy's weakness(es)? A: Xandy can't die in his shadow form, so to kill him you need to take off his hood first. Q10: How do you summon Xandy? A: Ingredients for the summoning: * Skull of Someone you "truly" hate at your age * Blood of Someone you "truly" hate be a different person * Hammer size and shape * Your Phone # Go to school (at exact / before) 3 AM. the school or gymnasium, lights off # Draw a pentagram with blood. have to be perfect # Place skull in the middle. # Smash it the hammer in the middle # Play his theme song. part of the summoning, but he will spawn in 3 minutes # He will appear behind you. won't hurt you as long as you didn't do anything to piss him off. xandy 5.jpg|X (With Hood) xandy 6.jpg|Y (With Hood) xandy 7.jpg|Berserk Mode (Angry Personality) xandy 3.jpg|X (Without Hood) xandy 4.jpg|Y (Without Hood) xandy 2.jpg|Xandy (Without Hood) Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Tragic Category:Human Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:OC Category:Sociopath